Can You Really Love Me?
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: He was the player, she was the good girl. What happens when they are put into a storyline together? Edge/OC Please read and review. Now Complete and sequel up:Mommy Quest
1. Chapter 1

CAN YOU REALLY LOVE ME?

Summary: He was the player, she was the good girl. What happens when they are put in a storyline together? Edge/OC

"Kristina, we have an exciting storyline we would like you for." Vince McMahon told the 27 year old brunette.

"Vince, I am not a diva. I am the marketing promoter." Kristina Lawler replied. She was the daughter of the legendary Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"I know, but we have been always been impressed with how you handle things. So, we would like for you to become a diva." He replied. Krissy, as she was called by friends, had worked for the WWE for six years. And she was the marketing promoter for SMACKDOWN. But Stephanie had come to him with the idea of having her as a diva.

"What is the storyline?" She asked intrigued. She wondered why they would want her as a diva.

"Well, it starts with you being good friends with Jeff Hardy. Of course the feud between Edge and Jeff is a big part of it. So, Edge decides to challenge Jeff to a final match to determine the better competitor." He said.

"OK. So, where do I fit in?" She asked. So far she hadn't heard anything about her part in this.

"I am getting to that. Edge makes Jeff a bet. Whoever wins the match gets you as their manager for three months." He said stating what her part would be.

"So, you are going to have Jeff win?" She asked hoping.

"No, Edge will win. And you will be his manager for three months." He replied. He thought it would help not only her but Edge as well.

"Vince, I am not sure about this. I'm not a diva. What if I can't pull it off?" She asked.

"Kristina, you will be fine. I have faith in you. Now, here is your first script. It introduces you as the king's daughter and friend of Jeff Hardy." He said handing her the script.

"Thank you." She replied. She walked out of the office and was still uneasy about this. But being the good girl she was, she knew she would do it. She was after all the daughter of the King. And she had a business degree from Wellesley College and Harvard University.

"Krissy, what did Vince what?" Maria Kannellis asked her. She and Maria had become friends when she was moved to SMACKDOWN.

"He had an idea for a storyline involving me, Jeff and Adam." She said as they walked down the hall of the arena.

"That sounds exciting." She said.

"I guess, but I am nervous about becoming a diva. I mean, I am a marketing promoter not a beautiful diva." She said. She didn't think she could be a diva. She had always been behind the scene.

"Krissy, you are the daughter of the king. This is in your blood. You will rock at it." She replied as they stopped at the diva's locker room.

"Thanks, Ria. I appreciate that. I have some papers to look over, so I will see you later." She said continuing walking. It was then that she ran right into Edge. "I'm sorry."

"You should really watch where you are going." He said in his flirty manor. He was well known for being a player.

"Thanks, I will. So, I will see you later." She said quickly leaving. She didn't want to talk with him.

"Kristina, I hear we are going to do a storyline together. That must make you happy. That you get to move from behind the scenes to diva." He said continuing to flirt with her.

"Yeah, I guess. I just am not sure about being a diva." She said stopping her walk.

"Oh, I think you will do fine." He replied bringing a finger to her nose. "Later, beautiful."

When he left, Krissy stood there for a minute. He really was a player like everyone had said she thought. And now because of Vince's idea, she would be in a storyline with him. Could things be any worse? How could she be in a storyline with someone so, arrogant? Someone who thought that every girl wanted him. She just couldn't believe that Vince and Stephanie thought she was perfect for this. It was the price she had to pay for being the daughter of legend, she guessed.

Please read and review and let me know if you like it or should I just delete it and start over


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**After her run in with Edge, Krissy went to the executive suite in the arena. She was using it as her office. She figured she had better talk to her dad. She didn't want him to have a heart attack if he saw her on TV instead of behind the scenes.**

"**Hi, princess." Jerry "The King" Lawler said answering his phone.**

"**Hey, dad. How is it going?" She asked.**

"**Good, getting ready for RAW. You are you ok. You never call in the middle of the day." He asked. They did talk almost everyday but usually after the day was over.**

"**I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be SMACKDOWN'S newest diva." She said waiting for his reaction. He didn't mind her working behind the scenes but working in front of the camera was something very different.**

"**What do you mean you are SMACKDOWN'S newest diva? You are the marketing promoter." He replied with a little anger in his voice.**

"**Vince approached me about being in a storyline with Adam and Jeff Hardy. Basically, I will be introduced as your daughter and the newest diva. Then it will show that I am good friends with Jeff Hardy. So, it will play into the rivalry between them." She said telling him some of the details.**

"**Kristina, are you sure you want to do this? I mean being in the ring is dangerous." He said trying to convince her not to do it. He didn't want her in the ring.**

"**I am not sure. But Vince said it would be good for everyone. And I want to help Jeff and Adam with their careers." She replied. She did want to help them. Vince had told her it would help their careers.**

"**They seem to have pretty good careers to me. Why would Vince want you to do this instead of Maria or another diva?" He asked. It wasn't that he didn't think she could do it. It was just that he didn't want her to get hurt.**

"**Don't you think I can be a good diva? I mean, don't you think I am just as pretty as Maria?" She asked. She thought her dad would be supportive of her. He usually was, more so than her mom. Kristina was his only daughter by his second wife. He did have two sons by his first wife.**

"**Kristina, of course, I think you can be a good diva. And you know you are beautiful. But I just don't want you to get hurt. And that can happen." He replied. "Being in the ring is dangerous. And you are my only daughter."**

"**Dad, relax. I am going to be fine. I don't think they would let anything happen to me. And besides, maybe this will be fun." She said with a laugh.**

"**What else is going to happen in this storyline?" He asked. He wanted to know about this storyline.**

"**Well, Adam will challenge Jeff to a final match to see who is better. And the winner gets me as their manager for three months." She said telling him about it.**

"**Is Jeff going to win?" He asked hoping it was. He knew that with Jeff she would be safe because of Beth. With Adam, he wasn't so sure. Adam was a well known player and he was certain to hit on her all the time.**

"**No, Vince said that Adam is going to win. So, I will be his manager for three months." She replied. She wasn't ready to his reaction. She knew that he, like everyone else, knew that Adam was a player. And she was expecting her dad to get a little upset.**

"**Well, I don't like it but you are twenty-seven years old and can make your own decision. So, if you want this, ok." He replied. He knew that this was her career and her decision. He just wanted to make sure that she was sure about this.**

"**Thanks for the support, Dad. It means a lot and I promise to be careful." She replied with a little giggle.**

"**OK. Call me if you need anything and I will be watching this unfold. I love you, princess." He replied.**

"**I love you too, dad." She said hanging up. Just as she did, Jeff Hardy walked through her door. "Hey, Jeff, what's up?"**

"**Not much. I was coming to go over the script with you. If you have the time?" He said. He had just found out about the storyline.**

"**OK. What about it?" She asked getting up from the couch.**

"**They are introducing you tonight right?" He asked. **

"**Yeah, I am going to be introduced by Adam on The Cutting Edge." She replied.**

"**OK. Did you read the whole script?" He asked.**

"**I was reading it when I realized I should call my dad." She replied.**

"**So, you only read half of it. Krissy, you know to read it all." He replied with a laugh. "During The Cutting Edge, Michelle will come out and tell you that just because you are the king's daughter doesn't mean you get a shot at the woman's championship."**

'**OK. That's makes sense." She replied. She realized that she should have read the whole script.**

"**Yeah, well after she comes out, she will attack you and Adam will stand there and let her. Then I come down and help you. Then Teddy will come out and say we will all be in mixed tag match. Which we will win." He said telling what was in the script.**

"**OK. Sounds good. I will read it now and make sure I know everything. I am sorry I didn't before." She said apologizing.**

"**Krissy, you don't have to be sorry. It is your first day as a diva. It happens. Anyway, I will see you later." He replied giving her hug and then walking out.**

**After he left, she picked up the script and read it. It was now official she was a SMACKDOWN diva. And her first storyline was a big one.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night on SMACKDOWN, Krissy was introduced as the newest diva. Things went just as planned. She was introduced by Edge on The Cutting Edge. Michelle McCool came out and attacked her. Jeff came to her rescue and they won their tag match. Afterward, Krissy couldn't believe how tired she was. She had seen it from the back as the marketing promoter as well as from her dad and brother. But she had no idea how tiring it was.

"Krissy, you did well tonight." Jeff said as they walked from the arena.

"Thanks, I was nervous about being in a match. But it wasn't that bad." She replied as they arrived at her car.

"You are a natural. It must come from your dad." He said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he would agree. But I am still not sure about this storyline. It seems to come out of no where." She said as she found her keys.

"Well, Vince and Stephanie think that this storyline good for me and Edge." He replied standing there with her.

"Yeah, but why me? I was just the marketing promoter. Not a diva with dreams of the championship." She said.

"They think you are the perfect person for this. You are beautiful, smart, and you are the daughter of a legend. It plays perfectly into the story."

"Does it? I mean any diva could do this. Make you and Adam have a match with a bet in it. What makes me the one?" She asked.

"Krissy, they obliviously wanted you for this. You are the perfect one for this. Most of the other diva can't really stand Edge. You can, so it makes you perfect for it." He replied giving her a hug.

"Thanks for that. I have to go. I will see you later." She replied hugging him back before getting into her car. As she drove toward the hotel, she thought about Jeff's words. Was she chosen because she can stand to be around Adam?

When she arrived at the hotel, she was shocked to find Adam in parking lot too.

"Well, we met again, Krissy." He said as he walked up to her.

"Adam, I wasn't expecting you here." She replied getting her bag from the car. "I figured you would be out clubbing."

"Wasn't really in the mood too. So, what about you? Why aren't you out celebrating your win with Jeff or the success of the storyline?" He asked as they started to walk to the hotel door.

"I not a big partier. I would rather read a good book than go drink and hook up with some random guy." She said walking through the door he held open. "Thank you."

"No problem. So, not a big partier huh. Well, that doesn't surprise me really." He said as they walked toward the elevator.

"Then why would you ask? If you know me so well." She replied.

"I asked because sometime people can surprise you. And I thought maybe Jeff convinced you to go out." He said as the elevator went up.

"I just don't party. I never really have." She replied with a laugh. "I'm sure my life would be boring to you. I like reading, writing, watching movies, crime drama TV shows, and just hanging out."

"I figured that. You are just a good girl who has had everything handed to her. You have no idea how to have fun." He said with a laugh as they walked toward her room.

"I have fun. I just don't have your kind of fun. I don't feel the need to hook up everyone. When I like a guy, I want him to want only me. Not everyone." She replied putting the key into the door.

"Well, when you are my manager, I will show you how to fun." He said walking away from her toward his room.

"He is so arrogant." She said to herself after shutting the door. "Why is he like that?"

She put her bag down and got out her sleep clothes. She took a shower and got dressed. She then proceeds to read for a little bit before bed.

While Krissy did the good girl thing, so to speak. Adam was in his room thinking about her. She was such a good girl. So, uncorrupted. How fun it was going to be when she was his manager. He was determined to show her how to have fun and get rid of her good girl image. The King would be shocked after he got through with his little princess. Oh the fun that would be had. Kristina Rose Lawler had no idea what she was in store for when he finally got her as his manager.

Let me know how you like this chapter. i wasn't sure about.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you all are reading this.

It had been two weeks since Krissy's SMACKDOWN debut, and the storyline was proceeding. This week was the time that Edge would challenge Jeff to the match and the winner would get Krissy as their manager.

"Are you ready for this?" Jeff asked Krissy as they waited for the segment. They were doing a promo.

"I am." She replied. She was ready for the storyline to heat up but she also knew that Adam was going to try to rid her of her good girl image.

"OK. Jeff, Krissy are you ready?" The production assistant asked them.

"Yes, we are ready." Jeff replied.

"OK. Let's do this." The assistant said.

"So, Jeff I wanted to thank you for helping me with Michelle." Krissy said. "You really are a great friend."

"It was nothing, Krissy. I am glad I could help." He replied following the script.

"Oh, how sweet Jeff and his little friend. Jeff, tonight I have a proposition for you." Edge said walking into the promo like planned.

"What might that be?" Jeff asked.

"You two will find out soon." He replied walking away.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked Jeff.

The camera pulled back with Jeff and Krissy looking down the hall toward Edge. After the promo, Jeff got ready for his match. When the match was over, Edge came out and challenged Jeff.

"Hardy, I have a proposition for you with our match." Edge said from the top of the ramp.

"What might that be, Edge?" Jeff asked.

"A little side bet. If I win the match, I get your little friend, Krissy, as my manager for three months." He said.

"You are on. And I will beat you." Jeff said just as scripted. "You won't get Krissy as your manager."

"Jeff, you have no idea what your friend is in for when I win. I am making it my goal to rid her of the good girl image." He said walking away. It ended the scene.

After the show, Jeff walked Krissy to her car as always. She arrived at her hotel. She was surprised to see Adam in the lobby.

"Hey, Krissy." He said walking up to her.

"Adam, how are you?" She asked. She was always friendly with him.

"Krissy, can I ask you something?" He asked as they got into the elevator.

"Sure." She said as the car went up.

"Why do you always call me Adam? I have never heard you call me Edge." He asked when the elevator stopped on their floor.

"That's your name. And I like Adam." She replied as they walked down the hall.

"That doesn't really answer my question." He asked.

"I don't really have an answer. I just don't see myself calling you Edge, out of the ring anyway. Adam has a better ring to it." She said when they stopped at her door. "Thanks for walking me to my door."

"You are welcome. I am looking forward to us together when I win next week." He replied starting to walk away.

"Adam, why do you think Vince picked me for this? I mean, I am not a diva." She asked. She wanted his opinion it.

"That's why you perfect for this. You are beautiful, smart and not like the other divas." He replied. "You have the good girl image for this."

"Is that why they chose me?" She asked still standing in the doorway. She was feelings a little insecure about this.

"I don't really know why they chose you. But I am glad they did. You don't annoy me like the others." He said walking toward his room.

After he left, she went into her room and got ready for bed. She thought about Adam and how nice he was with the compliments and the reason she was chosen. But she also realized that he was probably just playing her. It was what he did best. He probably wanted her to fall for him so; he could crush her just like the others.

While she thought about that, Adam was thinking about how different she was from the other divas. They all knew they were beautiful and acted the part. But Krissy didn't flaunt how beautiful she was. In fact, if you asked her, she would tell you that she wasn't beautiful. But she was and she was smart. She was a beautiful brown eyed brunette with a personality to match. But she had the goody goody image. And it was not something he liked in anyone. He had decided a while ago to rid her of the good girl image. And he knew how to start. After he won, he would make her go out to a club with him. And get her to have fun. It was oblivious that she needed some fun. Now, he finally had the chance to make her have some.

Both went to sleep that night thinking about the storyline. But they didn't realize that Vince had something in mind for them, something they never saw coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Sinfully Sined, VolcomStoneBabe, SBMFanatic, and Brie. Seven for the reviews. Hope you all continue to like this story.

The next SMACKDOWN was the match between Jeff and Edge. It would decide who would get Krissy as their manager. Even though she knew how it was going end, she was still nervous. She was little scared about the months to come. She wasn't scared of Adam, just his oblivious determination to rid her of her good girl image. She wondered what he had in mind to do that. She was in thought when Maria came up to her.

"Hey, Kris, everything ok?" Maria asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the storyline. Today I will officially be Adam's manager." She replied as they walked toward the locker room.

"Yeah, you always call him Adam, never Edge. Why?" She asked as they walked.

"I don't really know. It is his name." She said with a laugh. "I guess I just feel weird calling him Edge. I just would prefer to call him Adam."

"That's just so you. Kris, you are one of kind." She said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks." She replied as she headed to Teddy's office. She had gotten a message that Vince wanted to see her. She was nervous as she knocked on the door.

"Kristina, I'm glad you could make it." He said greeting her. Vince always called her Kristina, never Krissy.

"The message said it was important." She said sitting down.

"I have something I would like to tell you." He said sitting down beside her.

"OK. Are you changing the storyline?" She asked a little nervous. She was used to this one now.

"No. Storyline is still a go. I just wanted to let you know that after Edge wins tonight, you and he are off to Cancun for vacation." He said giving her the tickets.

"Cancun? I don't understand." She said with a look of shock on her face.

"I want you and Edge to get to know each other and I want to really play up the part. So, I have arranged for you and him to go to Cancun. You will have some press coverage and a camera crew to document everything." He replied. He and Stephanie had thought it was good idea for them.

"OK. Will we be in the same room?" She asked. She was unsure about this.

"Yes. We are going to play it up as Edge's idea to help rid you of the good girl image. And what better way than to take you to Mexico." He said. This was going to be caught on tape to possible show the audience. "Kristina, this is important."

"OK. I will go. Did you tell my dad that you are sending me to Cancun with Adam?" She asked. She didn't need her dad's approval to go on vacation but she also knew he wouldn't be happy about.

"Yes. I explained to your dad about everything. And while, he wasn't happy about it, he understands it is for the storyline." He replied.

"OK. When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. You will be gone for six days. You will come back in time for the next SMACKDOWN. On that show, if things go good in Cancun, we will show the footage on the air." He said getting up.

"Have you told Adam about this?" She asked holding the tickets and information.

"No. I figured you could tell him." He replied. "Now, would be a good time." Giving her a look.

"Right, I will go." She replied walking out and toward his locker room. When she got there, she knocked. She heard him say come in.

"Krissy, what are you doing here? You aren't my manager yet." He said jokily.

"Vince just called me into his office." She said sitting down on the couch in the locker room.

"What did he want?" He asked looking over to her.

"He is sending us to Cancun for six days." She said.

"Mexico, really. Why?" He asked. Not that he minded, but it was strange.

"He wants us to get to know each other and use it as a promotional thing. He is sending a camera crew with us and we are having some press events." She replied sitting back.

"OK. I guess a free trip to Mexico isn't that bad. Plus is the perfect place to get rid of your good girl image." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Vince thought that too. So, we are playing off as it is your idea." She said handing him the information Vince had given her.

"That sounds good. I can't wait, babe." He said getting up.

"Don't call me babe." She said with a laugh. "I will see you later."

"Later, babe." He said as she walked out. Cancun for six days, oh it was going to be fun. He could make her have fun without anyone to interfere. Her good girl image was going to be gone soon. This trip was going to be great in so many ways.

The Match between Jeff and Edge went just according to plan. It was a great match. It ended when Edge speared Jeff for the win. After it was over Edge told Jeff and everyone his plan.

"Jeff, I now have the king's daughter as my manager. You have no idea what I have in store. It starts with a trip to Cancun, Mexico." He said into the microphone. "Six days away from everyone. Six days to rid her of the daddy's little perfect princess image."

As he finished, Krissy's music played through the speakers. Stephanie thought it was fitting for her to come out to Britney Spears "Circus".

"Well, Adam, I guess I am your manager for three months. But going to Cancun, I don't think so." She said at the top of ramp. She saw him walking toward her.

"Well, Krissy, it is a promotional tour also. And as my manager, you have to come. So, we are off to Cancun and you are going to have fun." He said taking her by the hand and leading her away.

They were to leave for Cancun the next day. Krissy wondered what he had in store for her. He, on the other hand, was thinking about all the things they could do in Cancun. He was going to make her have fun whether she wanted to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this. I appreciate it.

Krissy and Edge arrived in Cancun the next day. Krissy was shocked at how beautiful it was. Vince had a car pick them up and take them to the hotel. They were staying at an all inclusive resort.

"May I help you?" The desk clerk asked when they walked up.

"Yeah, we have a reservation under Copeland with the WWE." Edge said giving the name.

"Oh yes, here we are. You are in the honeymoon suite with private Jacuzzi and pool." He said to the couple.

"I'm sorry? Did you say honeymoon suite?" Krissy asked a little confused. "Adam, did you do this?"

"No, I didn't. Are you sure, sir?" Edge asked a little shocked by this.

"Yes. A Senor McMahon called and made the reservation. He said you and your wife were newlyweds and this was a gift from him and his family." He replied.

"I think you are confused." She started to say but was cut off by Edge.

"That's fine, sir. Thank you." He replied taking the key from him. "Krissy, relax I'm sure the room has a nice comfy couch."

"Fine." She replied walking with him. She was shocked that Vince would do this. She had agreed to this but thought they would have two beds in the room.

When they got to the room, both were shocked at the room. It had a private balcony, private Jacuzzi, and private pool. It also had a DVD player with a flat screen TV, I pod Docking station, and everything else you could think of. It was a beautiful room with a beautiful view.

"Wow, this view is breathtaking." She said standing on the balcony looking out at the ocean.

"It is a nice view." He replied coming out with her. "So, here we are in Cancun. What do you want to do?"

"I think I will like to take a nap, it was a long flight. You should too." She replied walking back in.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Then we can go out tonight and party." He replied with a laugh.

"Adam, I'm not sure about going out and party." She said walking into the bedroom.

"Krissy, we are in Cancun. You have to party it's like the law." He replied following her.

"OK. I will make you a deal." She said. "Let's just have a nice dinner tonight, and I will go partying with you tomorrow night."

"Deal. Now, let's get to the nap." He replied getting on the bed.

"Excuse me, you are on the couch." She replied looking at him.

"Come on. This is a California king bed. It has room for both of us and we probably won't even touch." He replied.

"OK. But you keep your hands to yourself." She replied lying down beside him.

They were soon both asleep. It was a long flight and they were exhausted. Krissy woke up first and found she couldn't really move. She looked over and found Adam right up against her with his arm over her.

"Adam, get up." She said softly trying to wake him.

"No, just a few more minutes." He said softly not really moving.

"Adam! Get up!" She yelled this time he woke quickly.

"God, Krissy, don't yell." He said looking at her.

"Well, if you had kept your hands to yourself, I wouldn't have had to yell." She said getting up and heading to the bathroom. "It's six o'clock."

"Yeah, we should get ready for dinner. I know it will take you at least two hours to get ready." He said with a laugh.

"It does not." She replied lightly hitting his arm.

"Hey, no abuse. I don't want a bruise on my honeymoon." He said.

"That's cute, Adam. I can't believe Vince did that. What was he thinking?" She asked trying to decide what to wear.

"I don't know. Where do you want to have dinner at?" He asked looking through the restaurant guide.

"I don't know. What do you think about this?" She said holding up a beautiful pale yellow sundress.

"It's nice." He replied not really caring.

"OK. What about the restaurant here? It looked pretty good." She said picking out everything to go with the dress.

"That sounds good." He replied getting up and finding something to wear.

"I am going to take a shower." She said gathering up her stuff and going into the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing the sundress with white sandals. She had her hair up and wearing the necklace she had gotten for her birthday.

"Wow, you look great." He said when she came out. She looked beautiful. He was in just shock at how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks, you should get dressed." She said bringing him out of his thought.

"Right." He replied going into the bathroom. Wow, how good she looked. Now, he couldn't wait to take her out. This trip was going to be great. He had agreed to her deal. Just dinner tonight, but tomorrow he would take her out to a club and show her how to have fun.

While he got ready in the bathroom, she put on her makeup. She was ready to have a nice dinner on the beach. And she knew the agreement she made with Adam, meant tomorrow, they would go clubbing. Something she hadn't done since spring break in Panama City in 2002. She wondered what he had in store for her. She hoped it was nothing too wild.

"Ready to go." He asked coming out.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied getting her purse. Wow, who knew he could look so good a little dressed up. Whoa, what did she just think? She was shocked that came into her head.

"You ok?" He asked as they walked out.

"Yeah, let's go eat." She replied.

They had a nice dinner in the restaurant and a great view of the ocean. Afterwards, they went for a walk on the beach. It was nice. The ocean and the beach were beautiful at night. When they arrived back at the room, they changed and went to bed. When she was asleep, he thought about what he could do to rid her of the good girl image, just like he had planned. And nothing, not even how beautiful she looked tonight, was going to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

** Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I hope you are still liking it. This chapter was the hardest to write. So, please review and let me know how you liked.**

**The next day was pretty normal. They got up had breakfast and spent the day on the beach. Krissy even talked him into taking her shopping. He didn't really enjoy it but she had told him that she needed something to wear tonight for going clubbing. It was then he agreed to take her. They had a good time. Edge laughed at some of the things she did while shopping. She had to look through every rack and table, she liked to try things on and model them. She was different then he thought she would be. She laughed a lot at everything, she talked to everyone in Spanish, and she played with every child they met. He knew she was a good girl, but she seemed to open up more as the day went on. They talked a lot about everything. **

**Finally they made it back to the hotel. Both were tired from the day they spend out. Krissy suggested that they rest before anything else. She was a little nervous about going tonight. She had no idea what was going to happen. They began to get dressed at eight.**

"**Ready to go." He asked her. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.**

"**Yes, I'm ready." She said stepping out of the bathroom.**

"**Wow, you look beautiful." He said when seeing her.**

**She was dressed in a white skirt and pale blue top with white sandals. She wore her hair down and very little makeup. She looked really beautiful.**

"**Thank you. Now, let's go to this club you found." She said taking his arm.**

"**It's in the hotel. It got great recommendations." He said as they walked toward the elevator.**

"**Cool." She replied as the elevator went down.**

**When they got to the club, it was jumping. The music was going everyone was dancing. It remaindered her of when she went to spring break in Panama City.**

"**What can I get you?" The bartender asked them when they got to the bar.**

"**Corona." Edge replied to him.**

"**Same but extra." She replied. "What?"**

"**I just never saw you as a beer drinker." He said with a shocked look on his face.**

"**I don't like beer, just Corona." She replied when the bartender came back.**

"**I think this is going to be an interesting night." He said picking up his drink.**

**She just smiled and picked up her drink. She turned to listen to the music. She really liked Cancun and hope she could come back.**

"**How about a dance?" He asked her.**

"**Sure." She replied getting up and following him to the dance floor.**

**They proceed to dance for a while. After the dance, both got shots of tequila and another corona. He really couldn't believe how much she proceeded to drink. She matched him with every drink. Soon, she was a little tipsy. She talked him into going for a walk on the beach. She was very tipsy and he had to hold on to her. He wondered if she had ever really drank like that.**

"**Krissy, maybe we should go back to the hotel." He suggested as they continued to walk.**

"**No. We are having fun. We can't go back yet." She said.**

"**Krissy, I think you need to go back." He said. **

"**NO! Oh, wait I have an idea." She said seeing a store ahead of them.**

"**What?' He asked a little concerned about her.**

"**Let's get tattoos. I don't have one and you can get another one." She said pulling him into the tattoo shop.**

"**Krissy, maybe we shouldn't." He said trying to talk her out of this.**

"**No, I want a daisy on my shoulder." She told the guy behind the counter and him.**

"**OK." He said agreeing with her. It shocked him that she would want a tattoo of all things.**

**She got the daisy on her shoulder. He didn't get one. He figured he had plenty. She didn't seem to mind that he didn't. After the tattoo place, they went back to the hotel. It was around two when they got in. **

"**That was fun, Adam." She said as they walked down the hall toward their room.**

"**It was fun. We will have to do it again." He replied as they got to the door. He opened and pulled her inside.**

"**You do know how to have fun." She replied as she kind of stumbled through the suite.**

"**Thank you. I do try." He said following her into the bedroom.**

"**I don't know when I have had so much fun." She replied as she began to undress right there. Something she had never done before.**

"**Krissy, maybe you should do that in the bathroom." He said as he could see she was a little drunk.**

"**Why? Don't you like me?" She said walking toward him.**

"**I do like you. You are a great person but you are drunk right now." He said. "You don't know what you are doing."**

"**I know exactly what I am doing." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him.**

"**Krissy, you don't want to do this." He said pushing her away. He couldn't take advantage of this situation, even though a part of him wanted too.**

"**You aren't taking advantage of me, if that's what you are worried about?" She replied like she could read his mind. "I know what I am doing and I want to."**

"**Yeah, it would be taking advantage of you. I think we should just go to bed." He said then realizing what he said. "Sleep, I meant sleep."**

"**Did you really mean sleep?" She asked with a laugh.**

"**Yes." He replied beginning to wonder just how drunk she was or if she was not at all. She talked kind of like she wasn't.**

"**I don't think you did." She said kissing him again. This time he responded to her.**

**He then proceeded to walk them both over to the bed. They were still kissing. He laid her back on the bed and before anything else could happen, she was sound asleep. With a laugh, he got ready for bed and soon was asleep himself. **

**What would she remember the next morning? He bet she would remember nothing, but he didn't know that she was one of those people who remembers everything they do while drunk. How would she react to the fact that they almost had sex that night? And would she regret the kiss?**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews.

Adam woke up first the next morning. He looked over and she was still asleep. She really was a beautiful girl. And she had surprised him last night. He never would have thought she was the type to try to seduce him. He was thinking it would be the other way around. But something had stopped him last night, and not just her falling asleep. He couldn't figure out why he had stopped. It wasn't like him at all. Just as he thought about that, she began to wake up.

"Morning." He said as she woke.

"Good morning." She replied getting up. "That was some night."

"Yeah, Wait, you remember last night?" He asked.

"Yes, I am just one of those people who remembers what happen when they drink." She replied getting up to shower. "Just so you know, I don't regret kissing you."

With that, she was in the bathroom. He was shocked by that. He thought for sure she would regret kissing him. He wondered what she wanted to do today.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't know. What do you want to?" He asked her.

"Well, I say we started with breakfast and go from there." She replied. "Oh, crap. I forgot we have a promotional thing this morning."

"OK. What time?" He asked. "And do you want breakfast here or in the dining room."

"The dining room. It is at ten." She replied. "Then let's go sight seeing."

"That sounds good." He replied to her.

"Great, let's go." She said taking his hand leading him to the elevator.

After breakfast, they had the promotional signing. It was part of WWE and Mexican wrestling. It went very well. After the signing, they went sight seeing.

They had a great day sight seeing. Cancun really was a beautiful place. And Krissy really enjoyed spending time with him. She knew that he was still probably playing her, but she didn't mind. But she didn't understand why he had stopped last night. She knew that she wanted to be with him. She never thought he would stop. It made her wondered if maybe she had misjudged him.

"So, the hotel has set up a dinner on the beach tonight. It is part of their honeymoon package." He said with a laugh. It was still shocking that Vince had booked them into the honeymoon suite.

"That sounds great. And I have the perfect dress for it." She has they returned to the hotel. She had mellowed about Vince tricking them with the honeymoon suite.

"I am sure you do." He replied holding the door for her. She was the type to have an outfit for everything.

The dinner was very romantic. The table was set up on the beach. It had candlelight, music, and a very elegant dinner.

"This is really nice." She said as they ate. She had never had dinner on the actual beach before.

"It is. So, how does your shoulder feel?" He asked. He knew that getting a tattoo was sometimes painful afterwards.

"Sore. I can't believe I got a tattoo. It is so unlike me." She replied with a laugh.

"I was shocked that you wanted one." He said. He never would have taken her for a girl who would want a tattoo.

"Well, I have actually always kind of wanted one. And you have to admit, it is a nice one." She replied taking a drink of champagne.

"It is nice. And it suits you." He said.

They just made small talk through out the evening. It really was nice. It was ten when they got back to their room.

"So, do want to go try this new club?" He asked when they got there. He was still determind to make her have fun.

"Sure. Where is it?" She asked. She had fun the other night with him and wanted to do it again.

"Not that far from the hotel." He replied.

"Great, let's go." She said quickly while grabbing his hand to go.

"Slow down. I don't think it is going anywhere." He replied with a laugh.

"I know. I just am ready for more fun." She said with a wink to him.

Like the night before both drank a little bit. But this club was fun and really for wild college kids. They were doing body shots and just having a good time. Both drank a lot more than the night before. They eventually left the club and started back for the hotel. It was about two in the morning.

They arrived about three at the hotel. They went up to their room. When they got inside, Krissy kissed him just like the night before. This time, he didn't stop what happened next.

She unbuttoned his shirt very quickly and it fell to the floor. He unzipped her dress and it fell to floor also. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He quickly removed the remaining clothes. As he did, he kissed her. As he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They got lost the moment. Lost in each other and the passion that was between them.

In that moment, they forgot something important. And it was something that would change their lives forever. But was it for better or for worse. Only time would tell what that was. And both would find out that sometime things happen that you didn't see coming.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I enjoy feedback. If there is something, you don't like please feel free to let me know. But i hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read this and a special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. I very much appreciate it.

Krissy woke up first and realized what had happened. And what a night it was. They had fun yesterday with the signing, sight seeing, the dinner and finally the club. She really couldn't believe how much she had drank. Her dad would probably be shocked by. But something else happened that Krissy never expected. She had never thought about sleeping with him until they had arrived in Cancun. Since the first night, she had thought about how good he looked. But she knew he was a player and he wouldn't want someone like her. She was too goody goody for him. She decided to shower and get dressed before he woke up. When she came out he was awake.

"Good morning." She said to him.

"Morning. That was some wild night." He replied getting up.

"Yeah. So, what happens now?" She asked.

"I don't know. We leave tomorrow." He replied.

"Yeah, I mean about us." She said. She wasn't sure where she wanted this to go, but she knew that maybe she wanted it to go somewhere.

"I don't know. I mean, we are still in the storyline. You are my manager for the next three months." He replied walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

While he was there, she noticed a piece of paper on the table. She walked over to see what it was. She began to read it and she let out a scream when she did.

"What?" He said coming out of the bathroom.

"Do you remember this?" She said handing him the paper.

"No?" He asked with some shock.

"I didn't until I saw the paper. How did this happen?" She asked surprised by what the paper says.

"I don't remember it but it's oblivious that it happened." He replied setting the paper down.

"It's just a shock. I mean, it is something I didn't think about doing." She replied. "So, what now?"

"I don't know. I guess we should go over our options. And then decide." He said sitting down on the couch.

"I guess. But first, I'm hungry. Let's go have breakfast." She replied getting up.

"OK. I am amazed by how much you can eat. Where do you put it all?" He asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. But I love to eat and I have a fast metabolism." She replied walking toward the door.

"OK. Let's get you some food and then we can talk about what happen." He said as they walked into the hallway and toward the elevator.

They had breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Just as they were talking, the production assistant on the camera crew came up to them.

"Ms. Lawler, Mr. Copeland." He said approaching them.

"Yes." Krissy said.

"I have a call from Mr. McMahon for you." He said handing her a cell phone.

"OK." She said taking the phone. "Hello."

"Kristina, I hope you and Adam are having a great time." He said over the phone.

"We are, in the honeymoon suite." She replied with sarcasm.

"I thought it was a good idea for you guys to have the honeymoon suite." He replied.

"Yeah. So, what can I do for you Vince?" She asked.

"Well, I saw the footage of you guys and I really liked what I saw, so we are going to show it on SMACKDOWN." He said.

"What exactly did you see on the tape?" She asked curiously.

"Everything. Your arrival, the dinners, the clubs, everything." He replied. "Including last night. I must say it shocked me."

"Yeah, us too. Wait, what did you see?" She asked. She didn't think that the camera had got them in the bedroom but she couldn't be sure.

"I saw you guys come from the club and go to the hotel." He replied. "I also saw what happened after the club. That was the shocker."

"I am sure it was." She replied looking at Adam who had been listening.

"Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that the footage has been great and we are going to use it on SMACKDOWN." He replied. "Have a great day and we will see you soon."

She hung up and gave the phone back to the assistant. She saw him looking at them.

"Do you have a copy of what happen last night?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do." He replied bringing out a DVD.

"Can I have this copy?" She asked pointing to it.

"Yes. Mr. McMahon said you guys could have a copy." He replied handing her the DVD.

"Thank you." She replied taking and putting it down. He walked away.

"What did Vince say?" Adam asked as soon as they were alone.

"He wants to use the footage on SMACKDOWN. He says it is great." She replied as they finished up. "This is the tape from last night."

"Oh, let's get out of here and watch it. I would like to see what was so interesting." He said getting up.

"Yeah." She replied.

They made their way up to their room. When they got there, Adam put the DVD into the player. Both sat down on the couch and proceeded to watch. There on screen they saw the day. It started with the promotional thing, and then followed them sight seeing. It showed the romantic dinner on the beach and them going to the club.

"Well, it looks like we did have fun." She replied.

"Yeah." He answered back just as the next scene came into the TV.

It was them coming home from the club. It proceeded to show them making a final stop before the hotel.

"Adam, they recorded that." She said seeing the image.

"I guess they did." He replied.

"This is what Vince is going to show on SMACKDOWN." She said to him as he turned off the DVD.

"He is going to show that on SMACKDOWN. He told you that?" He asked.

"Yes. He said it was going to be great." She replied. "He thinks all the footage is great."

"I just can't believe he would show that. I mean it is personal." He replied turning to face her.

"He is. He is going to show on SMACKDOWN that you and I got married here in Cancun." She replied showing her wedding band to him.

Let me know what you thought about the ending. Were you shocked that they got married? There is more to come and more things that happened in Cancun.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Straight Edge Queen, Sinfully Sinned, timtoez, Sinistre, VolcomStoneBabe, Fallgirl2006, SBMFantic, and Brie. Seven for the reviews. I appreciate you all for reviewing. And I would like to thank everyone who is reading this. Thank you so much.

As they watched the video of the wedding, Krissy remember exactly how they ended up married. They were at the club and both were drinking a lot.

"I think we should go." Adam said to her. He could see that she was drunk.

"OK. But we have to do something else fun." She replied getting up. She stumbled a little.

"Easy there." He said taking her by the arm. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's get married. It would be unexpected and so fun." She said with a laugh. "I have always wanted to get married in Mexico."

"I don't think getting married is a good idea." He said not believing she had just suggested that.

"Come on, it would be fun. We can get it annulled later." She said as they walked down the street. "Oh, look, a wedding chapel. This is fate."

"Krissy, I don't think we should do this." He said again. He wasn't sure about getting married again.

"Come on. I will be a fun wife. You know I am fun. Come on, marry me?" She asked with a puppy dog look.

"Fine. Let's get married." He said unsure. He was drunk and maybe that's why he agreed so quickly to marry her.

"Yay!! Let's get married." She said excitedly.

"What can I do for you?" The lady behind the counter asked with a smile.

"We want to get married." Krissy said with a smile.

"OK. Just fill out this application for a marriage license." She said handing them the form. "After you do, we just verify your passport and information. Then you can get married."

"Great." Krissy said quickly. She filled out her information and then help Adam do his.

"Finished." She asked as they brought the application up.

"Yes." Krissy replied.

"OK. I need to see your passports." She said taking them. "Great, we will verify this and then you can get married."

"Thanks." Krissy said. She was excited about this. She was also drunk, so that probably had something to do with it.

The lady verified the information and they were issued the license. They were married by a judge right there. The wedding rings were given by the chapel. After the wedding, they went back to the hotel.

"Krissy, are you ok?" He asked bringing her out of her memory.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the wedding. Did we really get married?" She asked him.

"We did. I can't believe you asked me to marry you." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that is so not me. I am not that forward." She said back.

"You said it would be fun and shock everyone." He replied. "You also said we would have it annulled."

"I know. But we can have fun with it now. My dad is going to freak." She replied with a laugh. But a part of her was sad that he wanted to annul it. She had begun to feel something for him. And it scared her, she knew he was a player and was probably still playing her.

"Yeah, I can just see the King now. He will blow a gasket that his princess married the rated r superstar." He said. He knew that this was a great move. It would be the ultimate slap to the hall of famer. And it would make a big splash in the WWE.

"He will do that." She said. She could see that he didn't really want to be married to her. And it hurt; she was so falling in love with him. And it was oblivious he didn't feel the same way.

"Are sure you are ok?" He asked her again after seeing the sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said walking into the balcony. She looked out at the ocean and thought how beautiful it was. But she was also sad about Adam.

"Hey, Krissy. If I upset you, I'm sorry." He said not sure what he said that upset her.

"I'm not upset. Just tired a little." She said turning away so, he wouldn't see the tears that were forming.

"Oh, OK. So, did you want to rest or what?" He asked her.

"I think I am going to take a walk on the beach. I will be back later." She said walking to the door not looking at him. She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

"OK. I will see you when you get back." He said not sure what was bothering her. He decided to go to the beach himself and see what beautiful girls were on it.

Both headed toward the beach. Adam went where the girls and people were, Krissy just walked along the beach and into a secluded part. She just sat on the beach and looked out at the water. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't think she would fall for him, or marry him, or have sex with him. She thought she could handle this but she was wrong. As she thought about things, the tears started to fall.

"Krissy, what are you doing here?" He asked walking up to her. He had come there to think also but didn't expect her there.

"I was just thinking." She said wiping her tears.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a fake smile.

"You don't seem fine. Are you sorry we got married? Because we can get it annulled immediately." He said. He figured that was what was wrong with her.

"No, I'm not sorry." She said. Before she could stop herself, she lean over and kissed him.

"Krissy, are you sure about this? I mean, we aren't drunk or anything" He asked.

"I don't need to be drunk to sleep with you." She said leaning to kiss him again.

Before either realized it, he laid her back on the beach and processed to kiss her. His hands unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. She then unbuttoned his and did the same. They were soon making love right there on the beach. They were in a secluded spot so, no one would see them. In that moment, she felt wonderful. But she knew soon they would be back in the WWE and the storyline would go on. And he would go back to being the player he was. And their marriage would be annulled. But she chose not to think about that as they made love. She just wanted him and hoped something would make it work out. Because she realized that she wanted to be with him forever.

Hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure where to go with it but I thought a flashback of the wedding was nice. Let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

After they made love on the beach, they got dressed and headed back to the hotel. They were leaving tomorrow and needed to pack. They didn't say much to each other on the way back. They entered their room and starting packing.

"Adam." She said as she starting packing.

"Yeah." He replied doing the same.

"I don't regret what happen between us." She said looking at him. She hoped that he didn't either. But seeing as how he was a player, he probably didn't.

"I don't regret it but I am wondering what made you kiss me?" He replied back. "It's always been you making the first move why?"

"I honestly can't say what made me. But everything that has happen on this trip I wanted to happen." She replied not sure how to say what she was trying to. "I mean, this has been a great trip. I have enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I have also. It was nice getting to know you." He replied. "Krissy, why did you suggest we get married?"

"I don't know. It was just something that came into my head." She replied. The truth was she didn't know why she had suggested they get married. Maybe she wanted to do something unexpected. Something a good girl like her wouldn't do.

"It was out of left field. I wasn't expecting you to say let's get married." He replied as they stood there in the bedroom packing.

"Neither was I. Maybe I wanted to do something that a good girl like me wouldn't do." She said with a laugh.

"You are not anything like I expected you to be." He asked. "So, when we get back what is going to happen?"

"I guess you expected me to be the good girl. I don't know what is going to happen. Since Vince is going to announce that we are married, I am sure a lot will be said by others." She said. "How are we going to handle this?"

"What do you mean?" He asked not sure what she was saying.

"I mean I know you. When we get back you are going to want to date just you always do. So, I was wondering how we want to handle this marriage." She said. "I mean, we are really married."

"I am not sure how to handle this. Yeah, we are really married and if I go out with other girls, it is cheating." He said. "I know what everyone thinks, but I don't want to cheat on you."

"If you want to be with other girls, that's fine." She said. Just saying those words hurt her. She wanted him to want her and only her. But she knew that would never be the case.

"Krissy, I know we have only spent the last five days together, but I get the feeling that you wouldn't want that." He replied. He wondered if she really wanted him to cheat on her. He just got the feeling that she was the type to take marriage seriously even though; they had gotten married while drunk and just wanted some fun.

"Adam, I know you don't take this marriage seriously and that's ok. I understand if you want someone else." She replied quietly. "I would never make you do something you don't want to or stop you from doing something you do."

"Krissy, right now I am not sure what I want. I just think we should see how everything plays out." He replied walking over to her and placing his hand on her face.

"You are right." She replied placing her hands over his. "But until we figured things out, can you not see anyone else?"

"Yeah, I can do that." He replied gently kissing her.

She kissed him back more passionately than he had started kissing her with. She began to unbutton his shirt just like before. He removed hers also. They made their way over to the bed still kissing passionately. Before long both their clothes were gone again and they were making love again. She wondered if this would be the last time. The last time they would be together like this. Why had she fallen for him? She knew that he didn't want to be married to her, that he didn't love her. This is what he wanted. This was his plan all long. She was just his latest conquest. And probably his favorite. The good girl who needed her image changed.

"Krissy, I don't think we should have done this." He said getting up and getting dressed.

"What? This was what we both wanted." She asked sitting up. She wondered why he would say that.

"It is, but we keep doing this and we shouldn't." He said walking to the balcony.

She put on his shirt and followed him out to the balcony. She wanted to know what was wrong.

"Why shouldn't we do this? It is what we both wanted. I know you wanted too." She said standing beside him.

"I did. But Krissy we need to go into this with our eyes wide open. We have only really known each other for five days." He said turning to face her. "I know we have known each other for a long time, but we just really got to know each other over the last few days."

"I know. What are you getting at?" She asked.

"Just that maybe this is moving too fast. We went from being in the storyline, to Vince sending us to Cancun, to getting married and then to having sex. It is a big leap." He replied. "This is just for the storyline, right?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied softly holding back her tears. She knew this was for the storyline.

"OK. That's just what I wanted to know." He said. "Krissy, I do like you and I know this storyline is going to be great."

"I know." She said heading back in. "I think I am going to get a shower."

When she was in the bathroom, he thought about what he had told her. A part of him knew that it was for the storyline, but another part of him had started to feel something for her. And it was not something he wanted or expected. She wasn't the type of girl he liked. She was sweet, gentle, caring, and just a good girl. But the time they had spent in Cancun showed him a different side of her. She could be crazy and wild. But he knew that she couldn't feel anything for him. He was a player, like she reminded him, but being with her had made him rethink that. He remember that she told him when she was with someone, she wanted him to want her and only her. Could he do that? Could he only want to be with her?

Both wanted the other but neither would say. Little did they realize that something was about to happen to change everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I appreciate you taking time to do so.

They arrived in Tampa for SMACKDOWN the next day. Both said very little on the plane. They were thinking about other things. Krissy wondered how Vince would announce that they had gotten married. She thought maybe she should tell her dad. She didn't want him to die of shock hearing it from someone else.

"Adam, maybe I should call my dad and tell him about the marriage. I don't want him to die of shock watching SMACKDOWN." She said as they drove to the hotel.

"OK. Just tell him not to say anything to anyone else." He replied. "I was thinking we should get better wedding bands."

"I would like that. These are really cheesy and were supplied by the chapel." She replied.

"Yeah, let's go get some nice ones." He replied pulling into a parking lot.

They picked out a diamond eternity band for her and a platinum band for him. Now they were ready for Vince to announce that they were married.

"Are you going to call your dad?" He asked as they left.

"Yeah." She replied getting into the car and taking out her cell phone. She dialed her dad's number.

"Hey, princess. Are you back from Cancun?" He asked her.

"Yes, we are on our way to the hotel in Tampa." She replied.

"We? You are still with Adam. Why?" He asked her. He thought she would be alone.

"Dad, I have something important to tell you." She said.

"What?" He asked. He wondered what she would tell that was so important.

"Dad, Adam and I got married in Cancun." She said waiting for his reaction.

"You did what?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"Adam and I got married." She said again.

"Why would you do that?" He asked. "You barely know him."

"We went to club and drank a little much. And we got married." She said.

"OK. You can have it annulled." He said quickly.

"No, I am not having it annulled." She replied sternly.

"Kristina Rose, you can not stay married to him." He said. "I won't allow it."

"Won't allow it? Dad, I am twenty-seven. I am a little old for my daddy to tell me what to do." She replied with some anger in her voice.

"You can't be serious. You want to stay married to him." He said.

"Yes, I want to stay married to him." She said loudly. "Dad please accepted that this is my decision."

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He didn't want to lose his daughter over this. He knew that a parent's disapproval of a guy would cause tension in the family.

"Yes, I am sure this is what I want." She replied back.

"OK. If you are sure, then I support you." He replied finally. "And tell my new son-in-law, he had better take care of my daughter."

"I will." She replied. "Bye, dad, I love you."

"I love you too." He replied hanging up.

"I take it he wasn't happy about the marriage." He said to her.

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't allow me to stay married to you." She replied.

"He wouldn't allow you too?" He asked. "That's extreme."

"Yeah, I told him that I am too old for my daddy to tell me what to do." She replied with a laugh.

"I knew he would go crazy over this." He said with a laugh as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Yeah, I wondered if everyone else is going to feel that way." She said getting out of the car.

"I know some will." He replied. He knew what some people thought about him.

They checked into the hotel and headed up to their room. Krissy wondered how this was going to play out tonight. How would their marriage be announced on SMACKDOWN.

"I think I am going to surf the net for awhile." She said taking out her laptop.

"OK. Anything good you want to look up?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I just want to surf." She replied typing in her name. "Oh, my god."

"What?" He asked looking at the computer screen.

"There is a picture of us getting married on the internet. And it is all over the net." She replied showing him the video of them getting married.

"I can't believe. No one had a copy of the DVD but you, Vince and the camera crew." He replied.

"I know. How did it get all over the net?" She asked. She wondered if someone leaked it.

"I am guessing someone leaked it. Probably someone who was in Cancun." He replied.

"Well, I guess Vince doesn't need to announce it. Everyone will know." She replied closing the laptop and looking at him. Just then her phone rang. "Hello."

"Girl, are you crazy?" Matt Hardy said to her over the phone.

"Matt, don't call me crazy." She replied to him. She and Matt had been friends for a while. They had complicated relationship.

"What would you call it? You married Adam." He replied to her.

"Yes, I married him." She said. "Matt, what is the problem?"

"He is the problem. He is a player." He said. "He will only hurt you. He got you drunk and tricked you into marrying him, didn't he?"

"Matt, you know I remember everything I do when I drink." She replied. She knew he remember that. They had been drinking together a lot. "He didn't trick me into marrying him."

"Krissy, be honest. You wouldn't marry him unless he tricked or forced you too." He replied. He had wanted her after they had a one night thing after a party and he had hoped when he heard about the storyline it would be him not Adam.

"Matt, he didn't trick me or force me to marry him. I was the one who suggested we get married." She said telling him the truth.

"What! You suggested it. Why would you do that?" He asked.

"I just wanted to something unexpected I guess." She replied. "I can't really give you a reason why I suggested it."

"Krissy, this isn't you. You would never do something like that." He said. He knew she was a good girl.

"Matt, maybe that's why. Everyone assumes I would never do this or that." She said with some anger. "Maybe I just wanted everyone to realize that I can be a little crazy, normal crazy that is."

"Krissy, I think you were wrong. And you will regret it." He said. "But I have to go. So, I will talk with you later."

"Bye, Matt." She said hanging up her phone. She knew that Matt wouldn't like that she married Adam but she thought he would support her decision.

While Krissy explained what Matt had said to Adam, Matt was thinking of a way to make her see that Adam was player and would never change. Matt didn't want her to get hurt and he was the one who would make sure she didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

SMACKDOWN was held that night. Edge faced Chris Jericho in a match. The announcers mentioned their marriage. It seemed that everyone had an opinion on the marriage. Some stars wished them congratulations, others gave them weird looks. Krissy knew how most of the stars felt about Adam, and she knew that most found it strange they were married.

"Krissy, are you sure about this?" Maria asked her friend as they sat in the catering area.

"Yes. I told you about what Adam and I talked about in Cancun." She said. She had told Maria everything she and Adam had said about the marriage.

"I know. But you were the one who talked about him being a player. You said you thought that maybe he was still playing you." She replied in a quiet tone. She didn't want anyone hearing their conversation. "Can you trust him?"

"I think I can." She replied. She knew about his history but he had agreed to not see anyone else.

"OK. If you are sure you can, then I support your decision." She replied to her.

"Thanks, Maria. You are the only who has said that." She said.

"What about Matt?" Maria asked her. She knew that Krissy and Matt had a complicated relationship.

"He made his choice after I lost the baby. Now, I have made mine." Krissy replied back getting up to leave. She and Matt had a one night thing after a party and she got pregnant. She miscarried in her fourth month.

"Krissy, I know losing the baby devastated you and Matt. But you pushed Matt away." She said as they walked toward the locker room.

"Maria, I know that after I lost the baby, I went little nuts." She said as they walked into the diva's locker room. It was empty so, they could talk without anyone listening.

"Krissy, we understood about the depression and everything else that happen after that." She replied hugging her friend. "But you needed Matt and you pushed him away."

"I just couldn't deal with the loss of the baby. And he didn't understand that." Krissy replied. After she miscarried, she suffered from depression and some other things. She was admitted to a psychiatric hospital in the Charlotte area. She got better and was released three months later.

"I know Matt hurt you when he didn't understand. But after you got out, you pushed him away." Maria replied as they sat there. "Does Adam know about your history with Matt?"

"No. He knows nothing about it. He only knows that Matt and I are friends." She replied. After she got out of the hospital, she and Matt worked their way back to friends.

"Are you going to tell him? I mean, he is your husband." She said to her.

"I don't know. I am not sure how he would feel about it." She replied with a sigh. "Most guys aren't comfortable with the whole being crazy thing."

"Krissy, you weren't crazy. You suffered a devastating loss and couldn't deal with it." She said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel that I could easily slip back into that." She replied. She worried that whatever cause her break down after the baby would come back.

"Krissy, that won't happen." She replied just as Eve came in.

"Hey, guys, everything ok?" Eve asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to go." Krissy said getting up. "I have to meet Adam anyway."

"Oh, congratulations on your marriage." Eve said to her. She knew that with Krissy married to Adam, Matt was free for her.

"Thanks." Krissy replied leaving.

After leaving the locker room, Krissy went to Adam's locker room. It was there that she overheard Jeff talking to him.

"I just want to make sure that you don't hurt Krissy." Jeff said to him. "I know that you are a player and you can't stay with one girl for any amount of time."

"Jeff, I don't plan on hurting Krissy." Adam replied. "Krissy and I both know what this is and we both have our eyes open with everything."

"What does that mean?" He asked. He didn't understand what Adam was talking about.

"Just that Krissy and I understand each other and no one is going to get hurt." Adam replied. He wasn't going to tell Jeff exactly what he and Krissy had talked about concerning their marriage.

"What's going on?" Krissy asked coming in.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Jeff said walking to the door. "Later, Krissy."

"Bye, Jeff." She said as he walked out. "What were you guys really talking about?"

"He wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you." He replied to her.

"Adam, we know what the deal is with our marriage and no one is going to be hurt." She said sitting beside him. "As long as you don't cheat on me while we are married."

"I said I wouldn't and I won't." He replied. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"Yes." She replied. She was debating about telling him about her history with Matt. Maria said she should but could she? Could she tell him she had been in a psychiatric hospital? As much as Krissy wanted to be honest with him, she just couldn't tell him.

"Are you Ok?" He asked seeing her in thought.

"Yeah, just thinking." She replied with a smile. "So, let's get out of here."

"Yeah. So, do you want to go have some dinner?" He asked as they walked to the door.

"Let's order room service and just hang out. Maybe watch a movie?" She replied. She wasn't in the mood to go anywhere.

"That sounds good." He replied as they walked to the car.

They just hung out and relaxed that night. Krissy had Maria's words on her mind. She wondered if she could tell Adam about what had happened. But she was afraid talking about it would cause her to slip into that place again. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to go back into that dark place she was in when she lost the baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks went by, and the storyline processed. Although it turned into Jeff trying to make Krissy see that Edge was just using her to get another title shot. Because Krissy was the king's daughter and Linda McMahon's goddaughter. She and Adam continued to play up everything including their marriage. As things went on, Krissy found herself falling for him even more. But a part of her still thought he was playing her. And she had yet to tell him about what exactly happen with her and Matt. She met Matt for lunch one day.

"Hey, you." She said coming up behind him.

"Hey, Krissy. How are you?" Matt asked as she sat down.

"Good. Things are just busy." She replied to him looking at the menu.

"Everything Ok with you and Adam?" He asked hoping not.

"Yeah. Things are good." She replied as they ordered.

"Krissy, you asked me to lunch. What's going on?" He asked. He still worried about her after everything that happened.

"I was thinking about telling Adam about the baby." She replied to him.

"Why?" He asked as the waiter brought their drinks. "He doesn't need to know."

"Matt, he is my husband. And don't you think I should be honest with him." She said before taking a sip of her Sprite. She hadn't felt real well the last few days.

"Krissy, you and I both know that this marriage isn't real." He said to her. He had suspected that it was just a drunken mistake that they were playing up for the storyline. "I bet you haven't even slept together."

"We have." She replied just as the waiter brought their food. "We are legally married."

"I know you are legally married. But I didn't think you would sleep with him." He replied. He hadn't wanted to hear that. Now, he knew he had to get her away from him.

"Well, I did. We are married." She replied again. She couldn't believe that Matt was still against this. "Matt, why are you so against this?"

"Because he will hurt you. That's what he does." He replied as they ate. "He can't be faithful to anyone. I don't want you hurt."

"Matt, I appreciate you being concerned but I don't think Adam will hurt me." She said to him.

"Krissy, it is what he does." He replied. "And I don't think you should tell him about the baby."

"Why not?" She asked with a frown.

"Because he wouldn't understand." He replied. " And he wouldn't understand about the hospital."

"How would you know that?" She asked him with surprise.

"Because I know him. Krissy, don't tell him about any of it." He said taking her hand. "Just don't."

"But I want to honest with him. I know you think that this marriage isn't real, but Adam and I agreed to be honest no matter what." She replied moving her hands from his.

"Krissy, I am telling you, don't tell him." He said sternly. "It concerns me too, and I don't want him to know."

"Matt, it doesn't really concern you." She replied. She was the one who miscarried and who was in the psychiatric hospital. "Yes, you were the father but I was the one who miscarried."

"Krissy, I know you went through a lot when you lost the baby. But I did too." He said to her as they got up. "I wanted to be there for you."

"Yeah, but did you really?" She asked as they walked out.

"Hey, let's go for a walk in the park and talk." He said wanting to spend some more time with her.

"OK." She replied as they started walking to the nearby park. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us and what happen." He said as they walked. "I wanted to be there for you but you wouldn't let me."

"Matt, you didn't understand what I was going through." She said. "You though I would be fine and just be like I was."

"I know. But I wasn't prepared for any of it." He replied as they sat down the bench. "We had that one night and then boom, we are expecting a baby. I wasn't prepared."

"I know. Neither was I." She replied. "I wasn't prepared to get pregnant with someone I was with once. And then to miscarry and then literally lose my mind."

"I'm sorry I wasn't what you needed to help you after you lost the baby." He said putting his arm around her. "I hated seeing you slip further away into that place. We were friends."

"I know. But it is in the past and I have moved on." She replied getting up. "I am going to tell him about everything."

"I don't think you should but Ok." He said standing up with her. "Krissy, just be careful."

"I will." She said. "Matt, thanks for everything."

"You are welcome." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, Matt." She said walking away.

After lunch, Krissy went to see Adam and tell him about everything. She did wondered what his reaction would be.

"Hey, did you have a nice lunch with Matt?" He asked when she walked in. She had told him who she was having lunch with.

"Yeah, we talked about things." She replied sitting down beside him.

"Like what?" He asked looking to her.

"About what happen with me and him last year?" She replied waiting for a reaction.

"What happened between you?" He asked. He wondered what it was.

"Matt and I slept together one night after a party." She said starting. "I got pregnant."

"What? You and Matt have a baby." He said shockingly. "Why haven't I met this baby before?"

"I miscarried in my fourth month." She replied looking down at the floor.

"What?" He asked. He was shocked that she had miscarried. "What happen after?"

"I couldn't deal with the loss. I locked myself in my apartment. I never went out." She said telling him about her breakdown. "I just locked myself away from everything. I would just lie in bed and cry all the time. I never ate or anything. I began to believe that the baby was alive and everyone was hiding him from me."

"I am so sorry." He said giving her a hug. "I am sorry you had to go through that. But you got better, right?"

"I was admitted to a psychiatric hospital for three months." She replied hugging him back. "I did get better. Does this change anything between us? I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Krissy, I am sorry you went through that." He replied to her but with a look of disbelief. "It doesn't change anything. You are still the person I know and the person I married."

"Thanks for that. But I know it does change it some." She said looking at him. "I can tell by the look."

"Krissy, it doesn't change anything." He replied back trying to reassure her.

"It does change things and I am sorry." She replied grabbing her keys and leaving. She just wanted to get away. She needed to think about everything.

I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure if this was where I wanted to go with this story but I think it explains why Matt is jealous of Krissy and Adam. And why she turned into the good girl. Please let me know how you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few days, Krissy stayed a different hotel room from Adam. She just needed some time. She still wasn't feeling well and was unsure about what was wrong. It wasn't until she fainted while shopping with Maria and Melina, when she realized that maybe she was pregnant. It was not something she was expecting.

"Krissy, are you sure about this?" Melina asked while they waited for the test.

"I am not 100% sure but I think so." Krissy replied. "I just have the symptoms I did last time."

"What if you are?" Maria asked while they sat there.

"Then I am and I had better tell Adam." She replied getting up to look at the test. "Oh, well, I guess that's it."

"What? Are you pregnant?" Melina asked looking at her.

"Yes, I am." She replied sitting down. She was very shocked by the fact that she was pregnant.

"Wow, that's great, right?" Maria asked not sure how Krissy felt about having a baby.

"It is but I am afraid." Krissy replied. "I am afraid it will be like last time."

"Krissy, the odds of miscarrying again are slim." Maria said to her. "Everything will be ok."

"I just, I don't think I could take it if this ended like the other." She replied to them trying to explain. She was so worried she would miscarry again.

"Krissy, that is not going to happen." Melina replied putting her arms around her. "You and this baby are going to be fine."

"Yes, you are." Maria added also putting her arms around her. "Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you guys." She said to them. "I had better tell Adam. I don't want to keep this a secret."

"Good luck." Melina and Maria said together as their friend walked out.

Krissy took the elevator to the floor above and headed to his room. She was nervous about telling him. She also felt bad about walking out after telling him about her and Matt. She knocked on door hoping he was there.

"Krissy, I wasn't expecting you." He replied seeing her standing there.

"I know. I need to talk to you." She replied. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." He replied opening the door and allowing her in. "So, what's going on?"

"I have something to tell you." She replied sitting down in the chair. "And I am not sure how you are going to take it."

"Are you asking for a divorce? Because I'm sure we can get an annulment." He replied. He hoped that she didn't want either. Over the last few days, he had realized just how much she meant to him. And he felt bad for the way things had happened.

"I am not asking for either. I don't want either, especially now." She replied looking across the room at him.

"What's going on?" He asked now a little worried.

"Well, I guess I should just come out and say it." She said waiting a minute. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry? You're what?" He asked with surprise in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." She said again. She knew he would be shocked.

"How did this happen?" He asked. "I mean, I know how this happen but I am shocked it did." Not knowing what he was trying to say.

"I get that you are shocked. I was too." She replied. "I am guessing I skipped a day or two on the pill. I sometimes forget."

"You forget. Don't you think that's important?" He asked. He didn't mean for it sound like he was accusing her of anything.

"I know it is important. But I honestly haven't been with anyone over the last year." She replied. "After what happen, I just was afraid until you."

"Krissy, I didn't mean to sound like I doubted it was mine." He said. "I just was wondering how this happen because we were careful."

"Well, we might have been in the hotel but I don't think we thought about that on the beach." She said reminding him of that time.

"Oh, yeah." He replied remembering. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know. But I am having this baby." She replied.

"I would never suggest you don't." He replied sitting down in front of her.

"I know. But I am afraid that what happen last time will happen this time." She said with a concerned look.

"Nothing is going to happen." He said giving her a hug. "You and our baby are going to fine."

"I just don't want to lose this baby." She said quietly. "I don't think I could take it."

"You won't lose this baby." He replied to her. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah. I hope so." She replied. "I haven't made a doctor's appointment yet. I was thinking I would wait until I get back to Tampa."

"I think that is a good idea. Just to make sure everything is ok with the baby and you." He replied. "So, are you going to stay in your hotel room or come back here?"

"I want to come back here." She said softly. "I am sorry I walked out like I did. But I was upset."

"I understand why you were upset." He replied. "I should have been more understanding. I am sorry."

"I understand that it was a shock to find out about me and Matt and the baby." She said to him. "I should have told you sooner but I was afraid. That was a very hard time for me."

"I know. It doesn't change anything for me." He said taking her face in his hands. "I still want this."

"I do also. I know we agreed to see what happens." She said. "But this baby makes things very real. We are really married and having a baby."

"I know. We really do move fast." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. That we do." She replied getting up. "I had better go and get my stuff"

"I can get it for you." He said.

"How about you help me?" She replied with a laugh.

"OK." He said walking with her to the door. "So, how are we going to tell everyone about the baby?"

"I think we will wait until the after the danger of a miscarriage has past." She replied.

"You know you can't wrestle being pregnant." He said as they walked down the hall. "And I don't want you coming to the ring with me. It's too dangerous."

"I know." She said. "I don't plan on coming. I can't lose this baby."

"I know. So, we should tell Vince about the baby." He said.

"Yeah, we should tell him immediately." She said as they got to her room. "That way he can redo the storyline."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He replied opening the door for her.

Even though, he had said that he wanted this. The marriage and the baby, she still was uncertain. Could they make this work? Could she be with him and not say that she loved him? She wanted the happy family with him, but she was certain he didn't feel the same.

"Well, I think that's everything." She said getting her stuff.

"OK. Let's go." He replied walking to the door and grabbing her bag.

As they walked toward his room, he thought about everything. He was going to be a father. And with the woman he was in love with. The person he wanted to be with forever. But he was certain she didn't feel the same. Could they make this work? He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he knew that she still thought he was playing her. With his history, how could she not? But he wasn't, for the first time in a long time he wanted just one girl. He wanted her. And he had to convince her that she was what he wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I hope you are still enjoying this and the twists and turns as Krissy and Adam make their way through their marriage and the baby.**

**They told Vince and Teddy that night about the baby. Vince agreed to redo the storyline to include the pregnancy. But the main concern was keeping Krissy and the baby safe. Krissy told her dad about the baby. He was shocked but excited about having grandchild. Soon, the whole roster knew about the baby.**

"**Krissy, can I talk to you?" Matt asked her. He wanted to talk about the baby.**

"**Sure, Matt." She replied. "I will be right back."**

"**OK." Adam said back to her as she left with Matt.**

"**What's up?" She asked Matt when they got into the hallway.**

"**I wanted to talk to you about the baby." He replied. He was shocked to learn she was pregnant. He also knew that the baby would forever bond her to Adam. Somthing he didn't want to happen.**

"**What about the baby?" She asked. **

"**I wanted to say congratulations." He replied. "I am happy for you."**

"**Thanks, Matt. That means a lot." She said.**

"**Krissy, are you sure about having the baby?" He asked. He knew that after last time, things could happen that were beyond anyone's control.**

"**I am. I want this baby." She replied. "I know everything will be fine."**

"**I hope so. Just be careful." He replied. "I don't want you to get hurt."**

"**Thanks. But I won't get hurt." She said with confidence. She had the faith that everything would be ok.**

"**OK. Just be happy." He said giving her a hug. He worried about what would happen if she were to lose this baby.**

"**Thanks, Matt. I am happy." She replied before walking back into the locker room.**

**After her talk with Matt, she went back into the locker room.**

"**Everything Ok?" Adam asked her when she came back.**

"**Yeah, he just wanted to say congratulations." She replied. "And that he wanted me to be happy."**

"**That's great." He replied.**

"**Something wrong?" She asked seeing the look on this face.**

"**I don't trust Matt." He said quickly. "I get the feeling that he wants to break this up."**

"**Don't worry. " She replied walking over to him. "I may be friends with Matt again, but I haven't forgotten how he was when I lost the baby."**

"**I know. I just don't want anything to ruin this." He replied to her. **

"**Nothing is going to ruin this. You, me and the baby are going to be fine." She replied giving him a kiss.**

"**Yeah." He replied back. "So, I guess we are announcing the baby tonight." **

"**Yeah. It's weird to announce on TV that you are expecting a baby. But I guess it saves on announcements." She replied with a laugh.**

"**I guess it does." He replied back with a laugh. "Remember any trouble and you get out of ring immediately."**

"**I will, I promise." She said kissing him again. "OK. I have to go meet Maria and Melina. I will be back later."**

"**OK." He replied as she walked to the door. He wanted to tell her that he love her. But he just couldn't find the words. **

**Everything went as planned during the taping. They announced that they were having a baby. Everyone was shocked by this. After the announcement, Jeff came out and told Krissy that she was wrong to stay with Adam and have a baby. It all went as it was planned. After the taping, Adam and Krissy went back to the hotel. She wanted to rest.**

"**Adam, are you ok? You seem to have something on your mind." She asked him when they got back.**

"**Krissy, there is something I have wanted to say to you." He said walking over to her.**

"**OK. What?" She asked with intrigue.**

"**I love you." He said quickly.**

"**What?" She asked. She had heard him but she wanted to hear it again.**

"**I love you." He said again. "I just wanted you to know. I really love you."**

"**I love you too." She replied with a smile. "I just want to make sure can you really love me and just me?"**

"**Yes, I love you and only you." He replied placing his hand around her waist. "I want only you."**

"**I love you more than I ever thought I could." She replied taking her arms and placing them around his neck. "I never thought I would hear those words from you."**

"**I wasn't sure how to say them." He said. "I know that I was player but not now. I want you to be the only one forever."**

**With those words, he kissed her. It was exactly the moment she wanted. But she wondered what would happen now. She worried over the baby. It was the one thing in her mind. Every time she thought about how happy she was to have this baby, she thought about the events of a year ago. She didn't want the same thing to happen. She knew that she couldn't stand to lose this baby. She knew that she wouldn't survive the loss.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked sensing she was in deep thought.**

"**I was just thinking about the baby." She replied honestly. "I am worried."**

"**I know, but don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." He said trying to calm her nerves. "Nothing is going to happen."**

"**You don't know that. The next seven and half months are going to be eventful. And you can't know how things are going to work out." She replied sitting down on the bed.**

"**Krissy, I know I can't predict the future. But I know everything is going to be fine." He replied. He wanted to promise her that everything would be fine but the truth was he didn't know. He could only hope and pray that everything would be ok.**

"**I know." She replied. "You know, I never thought this would happen when this storyline started." **

"**I know I never expected to fall in love you. I just wanted to get rid of the good girl image." He said with a smile.**

"**I wasn't that good of girl before everything that happened." She said. Before she lost the baby, she wasn't a wild child but not a goody goody either. "After I got out of the hospital, I changed into the good girl who never did anything wrong or have too much fun." **

"**That was a big change." He replied as they sat on the bed.**

"**Yeah, I guess I thought I cause everything by not being the perfect good girl." She said.**

"**That is not true." He said kissing her. "You are not to blame for anything." **

**She kissed him back and they started to make love. It was the first time since finding out about the baby and since saying I love you. They just wanted to be in the moment. It was a perfect moment. They had no idea of what was coming. And it would change everything like never before. It would change not only their life but everyone else's also.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know how you like this. I hope you do.**


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I hope you are enjoying it. And I hope you like this chapter.

Their storyline continued over the next few weeks. It was suppose to just last three months but after Vince found out about the baby, he extended it. Joining Jeff to get Krissy away from Edge was Maria and Melina. They were put into the storyline to try to convince Krissy to leave Edge. By now Krissy was almost six months pregnant. She was extra careful with everything. All her segments were filmed backstage to keep her out of the ring.

"Krissy, how do you feel?" Melina asked her friend as they sat in the catering area.

"Good. Just tired." She replied to her. "I am having an ultrasound on Wednesday."

"Really, are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Melina asked her.

"Yes. I am really excited."

"I'm sure. So, what do you want the baby to be?" Melina asked.

"I just want the baby healthy." She replied to her. "That's all I want."

"Yeah, but if you had a choice?"

"A little girl."

"Really, that is so you." Melina said with a smile. She always pictured Krissy the mother of a little girl.

"Yeah, I think a little girl would be perfect." She replied back with a smile.

"Yeah. So, are you ready to go?" She asked her getting up.

"Yeah. I don't remember being this tired before." She said as they walked.

"That's pregnancy."

"Yeah." She replied with a laugh.

Krissy stayed in the locker room the whole show, because she wasn't needed. Which was good because she was very tired? She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, Adam was sitting beside her.

"Hey, have a nice nap." He asked her.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?" She asked back.

"About two hours."

"Two hours. I missed everything." She asked.

"Yeah, but that's ok." He replied getting up. "But it is time to go. We have a plane to catch."

"Right." She said getting up.

They caught their plane and headed to Tampa. They were home that night. The next day, Krissy had the ultrasound.

"Krissy, how are you feeling?" Dr. Angela Richards asked her patient.

"Good, just very tired. And I have been a little lightheaded." She replied telling her doctor.

"OK. Well your blood pressure is higher than I would like." Dr. Richards said getting the ultrasound ready.

"Is that serious?" Adam asked her worriedly.

"It can be. I want you to slow down. Rest more and travel less. You can still travel but not as much." Dr. Richards said. "OK, let's take a look at the baby." She put the gel on Krissy's stomach and putting the probe on it.

"Does everything look ok?" Krissy asked.

"Everything looks good. Baby is the right size, everything in place, heartbeat strong." She replied looking at the monitor. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Looks like you are having a healthy little girl." She replied. "I am printing out a copy and making a DVD."

"We're having a little girl." Krissy said excitedly.

"Krissy, remember to rest. I don't want your blood pressure to get any higher."

"OK." She replied getting up.

They left the doctor's office. And headed home, they had a few days before they had to leave. But soon, Friday came around and they had to leave for L.A.

"Krissy, maybe you shouldn't come to L.A. with me." Adam said as they packed.

"Why not?" She asked. She didn't want to stay home.

"Because of what the doctor said. She said you should travel less and rest more."

"I know but I feel fine. I want to go to L.A." She said using her puppy dog face that he couldn't resist.

"Come on. Don't give me that look. I am just trying to protect you and the baby." He said turning away from the look.

"Please, I promise I will stay in the hotel. I won't go to the arena." She replied.

"Promise you will stay in the hotel."

"I promise. I won't leave the hotel."

"OK. Deal." He said quickly.

"Yay!!" She replied happily.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too." She replied.

They left shortly there after and arrived in L.A. At the hotel, Krissy ran into Melina, Maria and some of the other divas.

"Krissy." Melina yelled when she saw her. "Tell us what the baby is."

"OK. I am having a girl." She said excitedly to them.

"Yay! You are having a mini diva." Maria said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I think she has a few years before she is a diva." Krissy said with a smile.

"I know, but we can still teach her how to be one." Melina said.

"Yeah, well, I told Adam I would rest. The doctor says my blood pressure is higher than she would like."

"Then you should rest." Maria said as they walked to the elevator.

Krissy rested most of the day. When she woke up, she wondered when Adam was. She got up and started walking down the hall toward the elevator. It then that she heard Adam and Matt's voices, they were yelling.

"Adam, do the right thing and leave Krissy." Matt said loudly. "You will just hurt her."

"I love her, Matt." He replied just as loudly. "I will not leave her."

"Adam, can you really love her?" Matt asked.

"I do love her." He replied. "We are having a baby."

"Yeah, because you weren't careful when you were drunk." Matt replied.

"What is going on here?" Krissy asked coming into the conversation.

"We are just talking." Matt said.

"NO! I heard you Matt." She said. "I heard you telling Adam to leave me. Why would you do that?"

"Krissy, he is going to hurt you." He replied to her. "I am just trying to help you."

"No, you are trying to get things the way you think they should be."

"I am not doing that." He replied grabbing her shoulders. "I am just trying to help."

"Matt, let her go." Adam said to him. "NOW!"

"No, I am going to make her see what you are." He replied not letting go as they were all on the landing of the seventh floor.

"Matt, just let her go." He said walking closer to him.

Just as he did, Matt pushed at her and it cause Krissy to lose her balance and she fell down two flights of stairs.

"Krissy!" Adam yelled running after her. He got to her but she was unconscious. "Krissy, please be ok. Matt, call 911."

Matt did as he asked, just as he did, Melina came into the stairwell.

"Oh, my god. Krissy!" She yelled running down to her. She was followed by a lot of the superstars and divas.

"Matt, what happen?" Jeff asked his brother.

"Adam and I were arguing, she tried to break it up and I just pushed." Matt replied with tears. "I didn't mean to."

Just then the paramedics came in. They looked at Krissy who was still unconscious. They rushed her to the local hospital. Adam went with them.

"Someone needs to call her dad." Melina said as they made their way to the hospital.

"I will." Jeff said taking out his phone and dialing the king's number. He told him that Krissy suffered a fall and was being taking to the hospital.

They arrived a few minutes after Krissy did, but were given no news about her or the baby. Krissy dad, Jerrry "The King" Lawler, arrived ten minutes later.

"What happen? Where is my daughter?" He asked them.

"We don't know. They aren't telling us anything." Maria said to him. Everyone was just sitting in the waiting room. They couldn't believe this was happening. Matt just sat silently. He didn't know what do or say. How could he push her? He didn't mean to. Just then Adam came out with the doctor. You could see that he had been crying. Everyone wondered if the baby didn't make it.

"Adam, what is going on?" Jerry asked his son-in-law.

"The fall was very serious." The doctor said. "It caused some internal bleeding which complicated the healthy of the baby and Mrs. Copeland."

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked annoyed. He wanted to know how his daughter and granddaughter were.

"It means despite everything we did, we couldn't save them both." He said to them quietly.

"Who didn't make it?" Jerry asked. He was met with slience for a few minutes.

"We couldn't save Krissy." The doctor replied. "I'm sorry."

Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone who took time to read and review this. I greatly appreciate it.

Shock filled the room with the news of Krissy's death. No one could

believe this was happening. How could it, Krissy was young and so excited about being a mom? How could that get taken away in an instant?

"My daughter is dead?" Jerry asked in a shocking voice. "How? This can't be."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lawler. But we did everything we could. The head trauma and the internal bleeding were very severe." The doctor said explaining. "With Mrs. Copeland having very high blood pressure, she couldn't take the trauma"

"What about the baby?" Melina asked. She knew how much the baby meant to Krissy and Adam.

"The baby is very small. She only weighs 1lb. 10 oz." He said. "She is in the NICU. She is healthy but still in a danger zone."

"What do you mean? Danger Zone." Jerry asked.

"Meaning that there is still a chance the baby could die also." Adam replied finally talking.

"I will leave you alone." The doctor said leaving.

"Adam, I am sorry." Melina said giving him a hug.

"Thanks" He said quietly. "Jerry, if you want, you can see Krissy before they take her away."

"I would like that." Jerry replied walking toward the room. He entered it and couldn't believe that his daughter was gone.

"I will leave you." Adam said walking out and leaving Jerry alone with her. When he left Jerry there, he thought about his final words to his wife.

_Flashback_

"_She is crashing. Charge to 350, clear." The doctor had said shocking her. "It's no use. Time of Death: 14:20. I'm sorry."_

"_NO! You have to do more."_

"_I'm sorry. There is nothing more we can do." The doctor took the baby to the NICU. "You can come to NICU when you are ready."_

_After the doctors and nurse left, Adam walked over to Krissy. She looked peaceful._

"_I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. I never should have let Matt get that close to you. This is my fault. I should have stopped Matt. I guess I should have never let you come to L.A. with me. I should have insisted that you stay in Tampa. I am sorry." He bent down and kissed her. "I never imaged when we started this storyline it would come to this. I didn't think they we would fall in love and have a baby. Life is funny though, I will always love you. And I promise to take good care of our daughter."_

He left and walked to the NICU to see his daughter.

"Kristina. I am sorry. I should have protected you." He said sitting down. "You are my daughter. It is my job to protect you. I remember when you were little; you always wanted to go with me. You use to hide in the car and try to come. Your mom laughed when I brought you back."

He just sat there talking to her. Reminding her of all the things she had done as a child. He remembered that little brunette who wanted nothing more than go with her dad everywhere.

"Mr. Lawler, we have to take her now." The nurse said coming in.

"OK." He replied standing up. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, princess."

After he left, he went to the NICU to see his granddaughter. Adam was there standing by the baby's incubator. She was so tiny and had all kinds of tubes and wires on her. He got scrubbed up and went inside the NICU.

"She is so tiny." He said walking up to Adam.

"Yeah. The doctor said she would be here until she was at least 6lbs." He replied to him.

"Mr. Copeland?" A nurse said coming up to him.

"Yeah."

"We need you to fill out some paperwork for your daughter and your wife."

"OK."

"I will stay until you get back." Jerry said looking at him.

"Thanks." He replied walking out into the hall.

"We just need the baby's name and for you to sign some things." She replied handing him the papers.

"Krissy and I didn't talk get a chance to really talk about any names." He said honestly. He then remembered overhearing Krissy and Melina talk about the name Payton. And how much Krissy liked it. "Her name is Payton. Payton Rose Copeland."

"OK. We will get that on the birth certificate and all the other paperwork." She said walking away. All the nurses knew about his wife and felt bad for the single dad.

"Thank you." He said going back into the NICU.

"Did you decide on a name?" Jerry asked him when he came back.

"Yeah, Payton Rose." He replied placing a hand inside the incubator taking his daughter small hand.

"Adam, you are going to fine and so is Payton." Jerry said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this without Krissy." He said looking toward him. "I don't think I am cut out to be a dad."

"You are." He replied. "Krissy told me that she thought you would be a great dad and that you were excited about the baby."

"I am excited. But I thought I would have Krissy with me."

"Adam, you will be a great dad. Just do the best you can and you have me and all the superstars to help you."

"What if I lose her also? I don't know if I can take it."

"You have to have faith that Payton will be fine."

"I'm not sure I have the faith that Krissy had."

"I know you can do this." He replied walking out. He needed to tell everyone who didn't know including Vince.

When Jerry left, Adam looked at his daughter.

"Well, I guess it just us little one." He said. "I'm sorry about your mom. I wish you could know her. She was so excited about you. She would have loved you, her little girl. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job of protecting your mom. But I promise I will protect you with my life. I will let nothing happen to you."

With those words he left to go call Vince and talk to the doctors about getting Payton transferred to a hospital in Tampa. He wanted her close to home and he had to bury Krissy in Tampa. He wanted them to go home together.

I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. If you don't like something in, let me know. I like feedback.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vince arranged for Payton to be transferred to a Tampa hospital. He also let Adam and Jerry flew to Tampa on his jet. The doctors were very optimistic that Payton would be Ok. All her vital signs were good and she was making progress. Vince gave Adam the time off to spend with her. He asked Melina and Maria to pack up some things. While packing up some things, they found a DVD that Krissy had left. She had made it for Adam and Payton.**

"**Adam, Maria and I found this when we were packing up some things." Melina said handing him the DVD. "I think Krissy made it."**

"**Thanks Melina. I am grateful for everything you and Maria have done." He replied to her.**

"**No problem. If you need anything, please call." She replied leaving him to watch the DVD.**

**He put it in the DVD player in the bedroom. He wondered why Krissy had made it. He pressed play and saw Krissy on screen. **

_**On the DVD**_

"_**Jay, is it working?" Krissy said to Jay Reso.**_

"_**Yes, Kris, it's working." **_

"_**OK. I just wanted to make sure." **_

"_**OK. Are you ready to start?" **_

"_**Yes, thanks for doing this." **_

"_**No problem."**_

"_**OK. I guess you are wondering why I made this DVD. I have thought about this for a while. And I knew that making this would be a good idea. First, if you are seeing this, then something happen to me. And right now, you are probably wondering can you do the dad thing? I know you can. You will be a great dad. Our little one is lucky to have someone like you. And you won't be alone. You will have a lot of help. My parents will help. Even my dad, don't let him fool you. He likes you. And all our friends, they will help with anything. In fact, Jay here is lobbying for the role of godfather. He would be a good one. I know this isn't how we planned but things never work out like you plan. Like us, I didn't plan on falling in love with you. And I didn't plan on our little one. But both things worked out for the best. I love you so much and I trust you to be the best dad for our little one. I will miss that I can't be apart of everything. But this is the way it is. But I will always be watching over the both of you.**_

_**If I and our little one didn't survive, I know this is hard on you. But you will go on and be happy. You will have a good life. And I want you to be happy and move on. If our little one didn't survive, then odds are I have thrown this DVD away. No need to watch it.**_

_**Now, to my little one. I am sorry I can't be there for you. I will miss your first word, first step, first tooth, and first day of school, first date, graduation and your wedding. But you have a great dad who will take great care of you. Just know I loved you from the moment I realized I was pregnant. I want you to be the best you can be. To achieve everything you want in life. You have a lot of people who love and care about you. They will help you with anything. Go easy on your dad, he deserves a break.**_

_**I love you both very much. And I wish you nothing but the best. Please be happy with all this life has to offer. Make the most of each day. And take care and love each other. **_

"_**Jay, are you crying?" **_

"_**No, are you done?"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

**He couldn't believe she had done that. She thought ahead to make this DVD. He wondered why she would. No one could have predicted what happen. He heard a knock on the door bringing him out of his thought.**

"**Jay, what are you doing here?" He asked his friend.**

"**I came to see how you are." Jay said coming in.**

"**Jay, why didn't you tell me that Krissy had you help her make a DVD?" He asked him sitting down.**

"**Krissy asked me not to. She wanted to leave a message for you and the baby in case something happen to her." He replied sitting across from him.**

"**But you could have told me." He said.**

"**Adam, Krissy asked me not to. After what happen last time, she wanted to be prepared. She knew a message from her would be a good thing."**

"**I just, I didn't know she was worried about something happening to her."**

"**She just wanted to be prepared." He replied to him. "So, how is Payton?"**

"**She is getting stronger everyday. The doctors are optimistic that she will ok." He replied. "I just hope I can be a great dad."**

"**Adam, you will be a great dad." He replied to him. "Oh, Krissy left a DVD with Vince for the superstars and divas to watch."**

"**She did?" **

"**Yes, they are getting ready to watch it. I thought maybe you wanted to see it." He said getting up.**

"**No, it is something for you guys." He replied. "I am going to see my daughter."**

**Later at a hotel in Tampa.**

"**I have asked you all here because of what has occurred. You know we lost a diva, Krissy Lawler. Well, she made a DVD for you all. And asked me to play it." Vince said pressing play.**

_**On the DVD**_

"_**Jay, are you sure it is working?"**_

"_**Krissy, you asked me that last time. And it is. I made sure."**_

"_**OK. I just don't want to have to repeat this."**_

"_**OK. It's ready when you are."**_

"_**OK. If you guys are watching this, then something has happen to me. And I am guessing it has to do with the baby. I am guessing I am dead. I just wanted to leave a few words for you guys.**_

_**First, I want to say thank you to Vince for giving me this chance. I was never cut out to be a diva. But I guess I did Ok. Now, to all of you, the next few months are going to be tough for Adam and our little one. But I know you all will help him. He will doubt his ability as a dad, but I know he will be a good one. And he has you to help. They will need you. Please take care of them for me. **_

_**I will miss you all very much. You have been the best friends ever. Please just take care of my family. With you looking after them, I know they will be safe. I will rest easier knowing they have you. **_

_**I love you guys. And make the most of everyday. You never know when it may be your last. **_

"_**Jay, are you crying again?"**_

"_**No, why are you making them sad?"**_

"_**Because it is. I can't be happy to dead. Now you can stop the thing."**_

They were all slient after seeing it. Some of the divas wiped the tears from their eyes.

"**That is the end of the DVD. You all are free to go." Vince said dismissing them.**

**They all left, some went to the hospital to see the baby. Others just left; everyone was moved by her words. It was like Krissy to plan ahead.**

**She always thought ahead. They knew she was right; Adam would need them to help with the baby. **

**Thanks for reading this. There is probably going to be one or two more chapters to wrap things up. I hope you have enjoyed this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Let me know by reviewing.**


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. This is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Epilogue _Five Years Later_

"Daddy, are we almost there?" Payton Rose Copeland asked her dad has they drove.

"Yes, ladybug, we are." Adam replied to his five year old daughter.

"What about my party?" She asked looking through her Disney princess book.

"Everyone knows where we are going. The party is going to be after." He replied to her. Today was her fifth birthday. And she was having a party with their friends.

"OK." She replied with a sigh. She was ready for her party.

They pulled up at the cemetery. Today was also the fifth anniversary of Krissy's death. Adam made it a point to bring Payton here every year on the date. It was a tradition for them.

"Here we are ladybug." He said as they pulled up. "Ready to go."

"Yes." She replied undoing her seatbelt and getting the flowers they had gotten earlier.

"OK. Let's go see mommy." He said getting out of the car.

He took her hand and they walked to the grave stone. Payton put the flowers down as they read it.

_Kristina Rose Copeland_

_September 28, 1981- July 13, 2008_

"_Love is the only thing that matters in the end"_

_Daughter, Wife and Mother_

"Here mommy, I picked these out." Payton said. "I am five today and I am having a princess party. Everyone is going to there. Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Jay, and everyone. Daddy let me pick a big princess cake. He won't tell me what he got me, but it should be something good. He always gets me good presents. I miss you. Mommy. Daddy, can I go stand with Grandpa?" Pointing to her grandpa who had just came up.

"Yes. Jerry, can you watch Payton while I have some alone time?" He asked him.

"Yes. Payton, let's go over here and let your dad be alone with mommy." Jerry said taking his granddaughter's hand.

"Well, Krissy, that was our daughter. She is doing great. I'm not always sure about the dad I am. But I am doing my best. I still miss you everyday and I am sorry that we aren't raising her together. But you were right about everyone helping. Especially Jay, she has him wrapped around her finger. Every time they go somewhere, she comes back with at least four bags. Your parents help a lot too. It is hard to believe it's been five years since everything. It doesn't seem that long. I guess you are wondering about Matt. He said he was sorry about everything. But I can't seem to get past it. I still blame him for everything." He said just as Payton and Jerry walked.

"Adam, I think Payton is ready." Jerry said to him.

"Yeah. Ladybug, are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes. Bye mommy, I love you." She replied as Adam picked her up.

"I love you, Krissy." Adam said before walking away. "See you later, Jerry."

"Bye, Adam and Payton, see you at your party." Jerry said as they walked away. "Well, princess, that was your daughter. She is beautiful, just like you. I miss you everyday. I know you would have been a great mom. And I hate that you are missing that. But Adam is a great dad. I can't believe I doubted that. Payton loves him so much. They are a great family. But they miss you. You are their missing piece. Anyway, I love you princess." He said walking away from her grave.

Everyone arrived at the party a short while later. Payton had a great time. She got lots of presents and had a great time. But like with every birthday she had, everyone thought about Krissy and how she should be there. But they always made Payton's birthday special. It was diffcult for the five year old to share her birthday with something so sad. But everyone tried to make it the best.

Krissy used to always tell everyone that Life never ends up the way you want, but you had to make the best of it. And never take life for granted. You never know when it may be over. They thought about that as they celebrated Payton's birthday. She was the best of Krissy and Adam. The perfect combination between them. And a reminder that life is precious and never take it for granted.

I hope everyone enjoyed this story. This last chapter was the hardest to write. But I hope you like it. If not, let me know how it could be better. Thanks again for reading it.


End file.
